With the rapid development of the internet, applications and information based on the internet also show explosive growth. A network browser provides an internet user with a way of accessing network information and using a network application, the applicability of such a way is strong, and more and more users have been used to obtaining various information and using a variety of applications via a network browser. A network information and application provider provides web pages written in a language of a format such as an HTML (Hypertext Markup Language), and a network browser presents these web pages at the user side, such that a user of the network browser may obtain relevant information. With the rapid development of network technologies, the content presented by the network browser is also more and more abundant, and therefore the presentation function of the network browser is also increasingly powerful and important. Nowadays, common web page browsers are Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox of Microsoft Corporation, Chrome and Opera of Google Corporation, and Safari of Apple Inc., etc.
In relevant techniques, a network browser utilizes a rendering engine to interpret content in a web page (e.g., HTML, JavaScript) and render (display) the web page. The rendering engine determines how the browser displays the content of the web page and the format information of a page. For a different rendering engine, the interpretation of the web page writing grammar is also different, and therefore the rendered (display) effects of one and the same web page in browsers with different rendering engines may also be different.
Currently, the rendering engine of a network browser conducts rendering by converting individual elements in an HTML and js codes into DOM models. In conversion, the entire HTML document is constructed as a DOM tree, the individual elements in the HTML are converted into objects in the DOM tree, whereas the relationship between the objects is constructed as a relationship between nodes and subnodes, and by using methods about objects, these object can be addressed and operated. The DOM model has already had many common specifications and definitions.
When a web page browser processes an HTML page, the rendering engine in the browser parses the HTML page language, processes it as a DOM model, and subsequently utilizes the DOM model to construct an internal structure for displaying the page in the browser. A DOM API further provides an interface for monitoring or modifying the web page to a js code.
The rendering engine introduces an event based mechanism to process a DOM object. Each DOM object has a plurality of associated events, and these events can be triggered. For example, the rendering engine analyzes a JS code in a web page, and associates the JS code with a corresponding event, such that when a specific event is triggered, a corresponding JS code is executed.
However, in a current web page browser, the rendering engine generally controls a corresponding DOM object only according to a JS code in an HTML web page, and therefore, when using the browser, it is difficult for a user to perform customized rendering on DOM objects, i.e., individual elements in the web page.
In summary, when presenting a web page, a present network browser generally presents the content of the web page according to a way required by a network application and information provider, and does not sufficiently consider the preference of a user for the page presentation way. Therefore, although existing network browsers have different rendering engines, their presentation effects are substantially the same, which makes it impossible for a user to perform sufficiently personalized customization on the content presented by the network browsers, and reduces the user's experience.